The present invention is concerned with the need for arranging and holding a plurality of batteries and an assembled package for use in a vehicle environment. Due to the nature of a vehicle environment, the battery will be subjected to substantial vibration. Accordingly a compact battery package containing mechanical and electrical connections is desired.
Batteries that are used in vehicles frequently are connected to cables with ring terminals. In addition, bus bars for batteries are bolted together. Such arrangements are subjected to failure due to the vibration in an automotive environment. Further, batteries have been connected with wiring harnesses and likewise are enclosed for mechanical support. Many of these arrangements are undesirable due to the vibration factor in an automotive environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a battery package wherein the batteries are held together in a housing where the battery has a blade shaped member which can be inserted into a receptor. The combination of a rectangular shaped blade into a receptor provides a unique connection for mechanical support and electric power interface in a compact battery package.
Described is a battery package comprising:
a housing in which a plurality of batteries are assembled, wherein each battery has a front side and a back side;
aligned to fit into receptacles therefor, a blade, located on the front and back sides of the batteries; and
a printed circuit board at the front and back side of the batteries, each board having receptacles for receiving the edge of the blades of the batteries and for electrically connecting the batteries within the housing and providing mechanical support for the batteries.